The present invention relates to a rotating tool for the cutting of hardened workpieces that are preferably made of steel. The tool is comprised of a base body with a defined working surface and is preferably made of steel, preferably hardened steel, whereby the working surface is provided with a coating of an extremely hard material, preferably boron nitride.
Such rotating tools, preferably in the form of grinding disks, are known. They have the disadvantage that no defined cutting edge is provided. Instead, the individual particles of the extremely hard material forming the coating provide a plurality of randomly positioned cutting surfaces. This results in a wide range of the respective service life of these rotating tools.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rotating tool of the aforementioned kind which is provided with a defined cutting edge and which is suitable for the precision machining of workpieces made of a material having a Rockwell hardness of up to 62 HRC.